Story of the Light and Darkness
by Miko A. Kimura
Summary: We all come with a dark and a light. A left and a right. A shadow and a reflection. But sometimes we're incomplete. A "Girl Without a Shadow" and the "Boy Without a Reflection." One-shot.


**Miko: **This is for all of you who have read the fanfiction "Observing Unseen Love," or even those of you who could care less about it, and were disappointed. Even if you weren't disappointed, I think you'll enjoy this and it'll make up for those last few chapters! So please, enjoy!

**PLEASE REVIEW IN 3/4. It makes the story so much more interesting, in my opinion!**

**Also, **please review. I really feel terrible when no one comments. I know some people don't review on everything, but I get discourages easily.**  
**

**Disclaimer!:** I do not own Vocaloids. If I did, I'd be rich and I'd retire.

* * *

Do you know what a shadow is?

_The mysterious thing that lives with us. The thing that sleeps with us, drinks with us, laughs with us, cries with us. It is a part of us, just a copy of ourselves. And with every step we take, it takes that exact same step with intertwined movement. With every song we sing, it sings with us too. It opens its mouth and lips every word we say, even if it can produce no sound. It may not look us in the face, or give us a clear picture, or even stand in places with no light, but it's there._

_It is also a trace of who we are. If we did not have what reflects us, then we wouldn't exist. We needed it as much as it needed us. It is our darkness._

It was the time in the day, the first time out of two, when a shadow is as long as the person who counterparts it. Only twice out of a single day does a shadow goes into perfect sync with its existing self. And during this time, it happened to be between one high school's classes, when a certain blonde took his way through the school to his destination. It was unusually quiet and vacant today, with only his dark companion at his side.

This boy, you see, was not exactly popular. Sure, he had a lot of friends, but he wasn't exactly the coolest kid around the block. And he had always felt he was missing something, sometimes. In fact, he could never remember seeing his reflection.

"Meh. Math class," he seemed to be tired of the subject already, and he wasn't in class. Sure, the blue-eyed wonder was with great grades and above level excellency, but it wasn't something he'd actually find joy in.

It was when something out of the ordinary caught his eye was his current complaining halted. His shadow, it wasn't exactly the same. There was a shape, much like that of a ribbon, where his shadow's head was supposed to be. And as he walked, it kept up with him. He tilted his head.

"That's odd,"

But the disruption of the bell had caught him off guard. He was going to be late, and his legs flew as fast as they could carry the young lad into his class. It would take much speed to get there just in time. All thoughts of the shadow forgotten...

And behind him, a bird flew its way from where it stood above the boy named Len. Its shadow that of a bow.

* * *

Do you know what a mirror is?

_The thing that we spend so long in front of. The thing that looks at us, compliments and critiques with us, shares stories with us, laughs with us, cries with us. It is a reflection of us, just a copy of our looks. And with every glance in the mirror, it gives the same exact glance with intertwined movement. With every song we sing, it sings with us too. It opens its mouth and lips every word we say, even if it can produce no sound. It may not sleep with us, drink with us, or play in the sunlight with us, but its there._

_It is also a trace of who we are. If we did not have what reflects us, then we wouldn't exist. We needed it as much as it needed us. It is our light._

"Hmph!" The blonde girl stared endlessly in the mirror as the girl beside her started to pull the bristles of the brush through the golden locks. This girl sat in her chair as her hair clips and great white bow lay before her. The one doing the brushing, the girl with aqua twin-tails, smiled at the girl as the last of the tangles made their way smoothly out.

"There!" the twin-tailed girl said with a cheer, setting the brush down. Her hands searched on the dresser before her before she realized one thing was missing. With a quick glance at her friend, she promised a return before taking her leave.

This blonde girl, you see, was not exactly the top of the class. Sure, she had average grades, but she was mostly known for her popularity. And she had always felt she was missing something, sometimes. In fact, she could never remember seeing her shadow.

A sigh escaped the blue eyed wonder's lips. "You can be such a pain, Miku,"

It was when something out of the ordinary caught her eye was her current complaining halted. Her reflection, it wasn't exactly the same. There was a shape, with her hair being flipped- the opposite direction- from where it actually was on her head. And as she moved, it kept up with her. She tilted her head.

"What the hell?"

But the other girl's appearance walked in on the two, sending the image of the flipped person to be shattered and returned to normal. With all put away, she turned her head to the girl who was given the name Miku. Her eyes met the dress she was supposed to wear. A forest green with a leek.

"To Fucking Hell if I'm wearing that,"

And as the door that Miku left open started to close, the mirror from the other room- the one that created such an illusion- suddenly lost its sight.

* * *

And in that same say, as the sun started to end its cycle, a shadow followed its person. A shadow who was as long as its counterpart was tall. And as the male walked, his black "twin" carried something that he had never owned- a bow about its head. And this wasn't noticed by the man.

Yet, in the mirror, the day was ending its cycle as well, ready to rest anew. The reflection was the perfect replica of the counterpart that stood before it. And as the female worked at her appearance, her light "twin" carried something that she had never owned- a ponytail about its head. And this wasn't noticed by the girl.

And as night played, the two resting forms slept without any worry. Each in their own world, both the young lad and the lassie forgot about their day's mystery. But when the moon was full, it had shed light. Out of the form the male shed his shadow.

This shadow made his way to the mirror.

And as the night played, the two resting forms slept without any worry. Each in their own world, both the young lad and the lassie forgot about their day's mysteries. But when the moon was full, it had shed light. Out of the form the female had shed her reflection.

This reflection made its way to the moonlight.

And as both sides, light and dark met one another, their voices rejoiced. But no reflection could sing without a counterpart. No shadow could raise a voice without a partner. And no counterpart could live without both her light nor his dark.

"_To sing our voices," _the shadow cried out to the female reflection.

The reflection cried to the male shadow_, "We need to become whole,"_

"_To sing our voices, we need to join,"_ Both had called out in harmony.

"_The boy without a reflection,"_

"_The girl without a shadow,"_

_

* * *

_

The day was clear and calm. Both figured stirred out of bed, unaware of the previous night's activities. Sunlight crashed through each's figure's rooms- blue and pink curtains who was nearly identical- letting no sleep pass by. The time in both clock sung eight, and each house was silent.

_Each calender on the wall read it to be a weekend. Both parents' notes on the fridge door noted them to be alone. In their own presence, the reflection and the shadow sought the speak of the sure success._

And the day dragged on, as each figure lived their lives. A girl and boy enjoying life with their friends. But the shadow with the bow desperately begged for the flipped reflection. And the flipped reflection begged for the voice of the shadow with the bow. Yet, if their counterparts refused to go back home, neither would be whole.

But as the day dragged on, hope shown through yet. At the eve of the night, the Boy Without a Reflection and the Girl Without a Shadow sat in front of the mirror in desperation. And at the same, a light made its way to cause a shadow to stand beside its light counterpart. Hand in hand the shadow and the reflection danced. Yet both the boy and the girl never saw such a respectful dance appear in the mirror.

Instinct- a feeling of want or even curiosity- lead them to sit here on the eve of the night. And as they did, things grew strange.

For the Girl Without a Shadow, she saw the flipped reflection standing hand in hand with its own shadow. His movements were different than her own. His eyes, his hair, even his room was similar to her own. But... it was a he. She suddenly felt she knew this boy, as if they had known each other since birth.

For the Boy Without a Reflection, he saw the shadow with the bow stand hand in hand with its own reflection. Her movements were different from his own. Her eyes, her hair, even her room was similar to his own. But... it was a she. He suddenly felt he knew this girl, as if they had known each other since birth..

* * *

_From the very beginning, each had felt somehow separated from others in their world. Each were missing a part of who they were, but neither one realized this. So for many a year, both the Girl With no Shadow and the Boy With no Reflection danced in their own world and company. At least until some fateful night, a shadow and a reflection decided to sing. The Darkness and the Light sand in harmony without voices._

"_I want to hear your voice," Spoke the shadow._

"_I want to see your face," Spoke the reflection._

_Our world is a world of balance. For every wrong, there is a right. No one can live without both a shadow and a reflection. No one can live without both a miracle and a tragedy. No one can live without and left and a right._

.


End file.
